Never Be Me
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Set in season one when Blair is choosing a date for the Snowflake Ball. Chuck wants to prove to her that he knows her better than anyone.


**Title: Never Be Me**

**Pairing: Blair/Chuck**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Set in season one when Blair is choosing a date for the Snowflake Ball. Chuck wants to prove to her that he knows her better than anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

I had been walking down the hallway when I caught the tail end of Serena and Blair's conversation concerning the Snowflake Ball. I stopped so I would be able to hear a bit better. If I knew Blair Waldorf and I did, she would be thorough in her search for the perfect date. I would have asked her myself, but everyone knew that I never asked a girl out, it usually went the other way around. If she wanted to go with me to the Snowflake Ball then she would have to ask me. Considering she was as stubborn as I am if not more so I knew it wouldn't happen without a little bit of coaxing and the best way to do that would by telling or better yet, showing her no other man on that silly little list of hers could replace me.

"Wait have all these guys asked you already?" Serena questioned flipping through a clipboard which held the names off all the men who were dying to take Blair out even if only for one night.

I could feel my curiosity getting the better of me as I started to walk in their direction. I wanted to know who thought they were good enough for Blair. I had known Blair since childhood and I knew that for her to consider any of these guys they must have left some sort of impression on her. She probably had a list of pro's and con's underneath each name since she never did anything half assed. Blair always went over the top with everything and that included finding the perfect date.

"Of course, you think Angela Jolie even considers a project without an offer on the table?" She stated with that oh so serious expression of hers. I finally made it to their table as I looked down at the list trying to read the names, but her arm was in the way. "I'm strictly a pair play dater."

Stuffing my hands in my pocket I took a step closer. "Just out of curiosity, who is in the lead to play guy with no future?"

Blair rolled her eyes before giving me her full attention as I sat down. "What makes you think I'm not looking for something long term?"

I smirked and met her heated gaze. We both knew that Blair wasn't looking for something long term with anyone else since she still had feelings for me. We played this game well and I knew her better than she knew herself. The only guy she really wanted was me and this was her way of trying to prove not only to me, but to herself as well that she was over me. "Call it a hunch."

Her smile wavered slightly. "Keith Nelson."

"Are you kidding?" I wanted to laugh at the very idea of Blair and Keith. She didn't know this, but I knew he was not quite out of the closet if you get my meaning. "Have you ever seen him without gum? The oral fixation alone would drive you insane."

I watched in amusement as her nose crinkled in distaste as she looked down at the list. Blair hated guys who chewed gum because it reminded her of a cow. I remember this because when we were ten I went through a gum chewing phase and had to listen for weeks about how it was gross and unrefined. The only reason I had chewed gum for so long was due to the fact I knew it drove her nuts and what ten year old boy doesn't want to annoy his crush? Yes, when I was ten I'd had a small crush on Blair Waldorf, but honestly there isn't a guy in school who has not crushed on her at some point.

With a sigh she quickly crossed out his name before moving on to number two on her list. "Andy Clark."

I licked by bottom lip and looked away as I gave her a reason as to why she wouldn't want to be with him. "Outscored you verbal on the SAT's."

"I like an intelligent man." She was quick to cut me off with a scowl before it was replaced with a cocky smile. "He can whisper intelligent nothings in my ear."

I raised my eyebrow as if to tell her I was not buying that load of crap for one minute. "You only think you like an intelligent man. The moment he gave you a history lesson you would rip out his sweet le' flowing tongue."

It was true and she knew it because Blair hated people who happened to be smarter than she was. Blair didn't want an intelligent man she wanted her own prince charming to sweep her off of her feet. Blair Waldorf wanted a fairytale complete with singing mice and everything. She preferred to have sweet nothings whispered in her ear or if she was with me it was usually a witty battle of words during sex.

She jerked back slightly and swung her head full of chestnut brown curls around so she was looking at Serena who shrugged in agreement with me. Blair nodded slightly as she crossed out his name as well. "Okay."

I was about to say something when Serena stud up and took our attention off of each other. "Hey I'll call you later."

After Serena left to see Hum Drum Humphrey, I turned to Blair again with an expectant smile resting on my lips. "So who are we going to cross off next?"

"Blane McDonnagh and we are not crossing him off of any list. I am going to consider my options and you are going to leave." She pointedly looked away from me as her way of saying this conversation was over, but I wasn't nearly finished yet. This was turning out to be more fun than I had first anticipated.

"I don't really feel like going anywhere when staying right where I am bothers you much. We both know how I love you get you all hot and bothered." I raised my right hand and teasingly ran my fingers down her arm. "As for Blane, you may as well cross him off your list. You know there is nobody you want to go with rather than yours truly."

"I'd rather go with Dan Humphrey than with you." She quickly gathered her things before rising from the table acting as though the hounds of hell were on her tail. "I'd rather eat paint chips than even _consider _going with you."

"You'll change your mind soon enough!" I called after her looking down at the clipboard she had left behind in her hurry to get away from me. I started looking at the names listed as I stood up. I had a lot of work to do in a short amount of time if I wanted to blackmail these guys in to staying away from Blair, but if anyone could do it then I could because I am Chuck Bass.

THE END!

**AN: So yes I wrote another Blair/Chuck one, but this time it was requested by Joy who wanted any scene from the Snowflake Ball episode and so I did one of my favorites. I may do more from that episode, though I have not decided yet. Let me know if you all liked this or not. Oh, I am trying to think of a multi-chaptered story idea for them, but it is in the works.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
